symphonatafandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Arachne
| eye color= | family= Migizuki Miele (Sister) | home= Tokyo, Japan | jpnvoice= Akesaka Satomi | engvoice= Liliana Mumy | nicknames= Lady A. | occupation= Idol Student Criminal (Formerly) | affiliation= Symphonata Productions Iris Dynasty Nagareboshi Academy | type= Cool | style= Racing fashion | color= (#555b72) }} (レディーアラクネ) is a secondary character in the Symphonata! project and is an idol under Symphonata Productions. Her real name is Migizuki Kaori (右月香) that she refrains from using. She is a former criminal who is currently making up for her evil acts. With the help of the members of Iris Dynasty, she was able to prove to others that she is changed and hopes for her family, who were also wanted criminals, to change as well. She enrolled as a first year high school student at Nagareboshi Academy few months after her rehabilitation. She is placed in Class B. Biography Turning back from her old criminal ways, Lady Arachne...or Kaori but don't call her that...is now taking a new leap into the idol world to clear up her name. Formerly, she was feared and manipulative but she has changed into the charismatic, older-sister type idol of Symphonata Productions. Oh, she also really likes spiders. Character Description Appearance Arachne has slanted, feminine red eyes and long, partially wavy pink hair. Her thick forelocks cover her ears with tufts of hair at the bottom, residing over the shoulder. Her bangs stick up and are worn with a ribbon headband. Personality Arachne before was very cruel and feared. When she changed, however, she became kind, friendly and understanding. She also starts to appreciate the little things around her. She is willing to prove to others that she is a new person and after the people warmed up to her, she became less awkward. She is also talks to people normally as if nothing happened. Hobbies and Skills Arachnen is physically gifted and can perform acrobatic movements and leap through high places. She is also flexible and can sense the presence of others easily. She likes studying about spiders and has a collection of them, formerly her minions, now dressing them up. Series Description History and Background Unlike Miele, Arachne was influenced by her parents to become a criminal and has performed many dangerous crimes. Because of this, she was labeled as one of the most wanted criminals of the entire country. When her parents were captured and she went under counseling, she realized her mistakes and served her punishment. Since then, she decides to change. She then made up for many of her mistakes, even though others won't want to see her. Arachne, with Miele's help, became an idol to prove to society that she has changed and the idols of Symphonata Productions were the first people who supported her. Relationships Covered Songs Name Etymology '''Migizuki (右月)': Migi (右) means left while tsuki (月) means moon. Arachne (アラクネ): Named after the woman who challenged Athena, who was cursed to become a spider for doing so. This refers to her spider motif. Kaori (香): Kaori (香) means scent for the sense of smell, which fits the Migizuki family's theme of having the five senses for their first name. Trivia Category:Symphonata! Category:Members of Iris Dynasty Category:Female Category:Idol Category:January Births Category:Capricorn Category:Cool Idols